This invention relates to various systems and methods for facilitating shopping on a computer network. More particularly, this invention relates to systems and methods that increase the efficiency of Internet and Intranet shopping
Online shopping—i.e., purchasing items at websites on the World Wide Web or other suitable networks—is well known. Nevertheless, the technology associated with Internet shopping is evolving.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods of facilitating Internet shopping that decrease time spent by purchasers when shopping for a particular item.
It would also be desirable to provide systems and methods of facilitating Internet shopping that increase traffic to a particular website or group of websites.
It would further be desirable to provide systems and methods of facilitating Internet shopping that decrease the time, and decision making resources, spent by a purchaser at a comparison shopping website—i.e., a website that compares merchant websites and may be used to direct the purchaser to merchant websites, the websites that allow the purchaser to shop for and purchase goods and/or services.